Like explaining politics to a brick
by YellowCar47
Summary: This is Sabriel! It involves kissing! If you don't like that, then dont read it! Anywho, just a small sabriel drabble I thought of last night, hope you enjoy! :)


Sam was laughing hysterically, he had never pranked anyone before and it felt amazing. He laughed until he cried and Gabriel slapped him on the back,  
"See what I mean buddy? Fun!" Gabriel was also laughing hysterically. Gabriel and Sam had been best friends since their brothers started dating each other, and they both secretly had a crush on the other. Gabriel was well known for his sillyness and joking personality so many girls fell for him and Sam was tall and extremely attractive. He was also very smart so many girls fell for him too. They had never really fell for anyone until they met each other. Gabriel loved him ever since he laid eyes on Sam's beautiful wide smile and Sam grew to love the silly, funny and adorable teen. Neither of them though that the other felt the same but Dean knew. For as long as Sam could remember, Dean always teased Sam about his man-crush and tried to pair them together. Gabe would just say,  
"Nope." And walk away. This led Sam to believe that Gabriel didn't appreciate Sam the way he appreciated him. Gabe always thought Sam didn't love him because one of the popular girls, Jessica, had a major crush on Sam and Gabe thought he returned the favour until on day at school when Jess asked Sam out and he declined. Any boy in the school would kill to go out with Jess but Sam just said,  
"No thank you Jessica but thanks for the offer." Proper and nice, just like the youngest Winchester always was. Gabe knew that day that he had to tell Sam, somehow. So he devised plan. He would pull one of his traditional pranks on Jessica and judgingby Sam's reaction, he would either tell him or not. So there they were, laughing until tears came out, watching Jessica sift through the rotten egg yolks in her hair and squeeling. The great thing about Gabe's pranks was that they were always anonymous, so no teachers would find out. Every single student knew but they were loyal to Gabe. He watched as Sam wiped away a tear and said,  
"You are a friggin' GENIUS!" Gabe grinned at his reactions and knew what he had to do,  
"Fun, was it?" Sam widened his eyes and said,  
"Fun? That was AMAZING!" Gabe sighed happily and said,  
"Come on, let's get outta here, we don't wanna get caught!" Sam grinned and followed Gabe to the school field, in the shade of an old evergreen tree. They both sat down on the cool, moist grass and Gabriel said,  
"I think we're safe here." Sam beamed and lay his head back onto the grass. He took a deep breath and Gabe admired his slim build, he was quite buff and strong and his skin was the colour of a perfectly toasted marshmallow, and he was just as sweet as one too. His hair was long and ruffled from the running and his cheeks were flushed pink. His hands were behind his head and his knees were up. Gabe quickly averted his vision, he didn't want to be weird. Sam took this opurtunity to stare at Gabe, he was quite short for a sophomore and his dirty blonde hair was quite messy and knotted. His build was slim and strong. That guy could pound a guy senseless if he wanted to, even though Sam wouldn't let him. Sam quickly averted his vision, he didn't want to be weird. Gabe finally pulled up the courage to tell Sam. He took a long, deep breath and said,  
"Sam?" Sam looked up, he still had excitement in his eyes,  
"Yeah?" He asked curiously. Gabe became nervous and he picked up a rock at his feet an began twirling it in his fingers before he said,  
"Do you like me?" Sam froze. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? Was Gabe asking if Sam LOVED him? How did he know? Sam's head whirled with unanswerable questions until Gabe snapped him out of it,  
"Sam? Are you gonna answer me or what?" Sam gulped and said,  
"Of course I like you, dude." Sam was careful to say 'dude' which implied a friendship, nothing more. Gabe swallowed and said slowly,  
"Not like that," Sam swore in his head, he did mean it like that. How on earth did he find out?  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked innocently. Gabe could see that this was going to be harder than he thought,  
"Like, love. You know." Sam didn't know what to say. If he said no than Gabe could be hurt, if he said yes than Gabe would be creeped out. He decided to say no and see how things went,  
"Yes." What? Sam! Why did you say that? Idiot! He didn't know what happened, he just really wanted to tell Gabe the truth so his body took control of his mind. Gabe sighed. Sam wondered wether it was in relief or sadness. Sam shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Gabriel to say something. Gabe looked at Sam relieved, he was so worried that the cute little nerdy guy would be creeped out or scared but he had said it. He could see that Sam was anxious for a response so Gabe said,  
"That's a relief." Sam's bright eyes sparkled as he said,  
"Really?" Gabe grinned and said,  
"Of course! I was worried that I would have to do something weird or romantic to say it." Sam cocked his head hopefully and asked,  
"Say what?" Gabe grinned even wider and said happily,  
"I love you, Sam." Sam beamed. He couldn't believe his ears, Gabriel loved him, he actually did. He pinched himself and Gabe laughed, nope, not a dream. Sam sighed happily and said,  
"Well that's good." Gabe chortled and slowly leant in until he could feel Sam's cool fresh breath against his face and felt his smooth skin against his face. He valued this perfect moment before leaning in closer and and lightly pressing his lips against Sam's. Sam gasped slightly but kissed him back. Gabe licked the inside lining of Sam's lips and his tongue begged entry. Sam complied. Their tongues connected and wrapped themselves around each other. Sam closed his mouth and pulled away from Gabe to look into his eyes. Gabe looked hurt,  
"What was that for?" Sam smiled and said,  
"Nothing." Before he pulled Gabe's face up to his once more and connected their lips. Gabe grabbed Sam's hips and yanked him closer. Sam moaned and wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck. Gabe smiled while he kissed Sam's bottom lip. To say the least, they didn't go back to the school for a while. When they came into the school Dean noticed that they were hand in hand. He nudged Cas and subtly pointed at them,  
"Look who finally got their act up." Cas smiled and said,  
"I think Gabriel was the one to tell him, he's been really quiet today, which is strange for Gabe." Dean sighed and said,  
"I'm glad they're together." Cas mumbled a short agreement and laughed. Dean looked at him questioningly,  
"What?"  
"Remember how long it took us? How long it took for us to tell the other about our feelings?" Dean also laughed and said,  
"Oh wow, yeah we were stubborn. Weren't we?" Cas grinned and said,  
"You were stubborn. I kept trying to tell you, remember?" Dean gasped,  
"Of course! That 'secret admirerer' letter. I forgot that was you." Dean then pulled out a crumpled peice of paper and silently read it,

You don't know who I am but you will in time.  
I shall tell you how I feel in rhythm and rhyme.  
You see me every day,  
Did you know that I was gay?  
Your eyes are green  
My eyes are blue  
Dean Winchester  
I love you

From a secret admirer

Dean smiled at the paper and remembered testing all the boys handwriting. Most boys had messy writing but the note was extremely neat. When he tested Castiel, it fit perfectly. After he connected them he looked up at Cas' beautiful blue eyes. Cas smiled and kissed him. From that day on, the two were inseparable. Sam and Gabriel met one day when Gabe had to drop Cas off at Dean's house and he saw Sam. Dean could immediately see from the get go that Sam and Gabriel loved each other but getting them together was like explaining politics to a brick. Dean was really glad they were finally together. Everyone was with who they loved and that's what mattered.

The End.


End file.
